


You Were Always Worth The Fight

by LahraTeigh



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Ignis Scientia, Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Illegal Markets, M/M, Multi, Omega Markets, Omega Prompto Argentum, Prompto’s emotions are alone over the shop, Scared of abandonment, talk of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Prompto’s starting to think he’d never get out of this Omega Trading Market, because let’s face it, what kind of Alpha would want an Omega who can’t submit? That is until three certain Alphas walk in.





	You Were Always Worth The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompto’s emotions are a bit over the place. And probably ooc.

Prompto kicked the inside of his cage with a growled. 

He was sick and tired of being on display at these stupid illegal Omega markets. 

He was sick and tired of the horny Alphas groping and harassing him through the bars.

He growled, banging his head against the cage. 

"Omega426, stop that!" Came a gruff voice. 

"Why don't you make me." Prompto mumbled to himself with a smirk, tucking his face into his arms and sighing.

No Alpha has ever wanted him, he had a sarcastic mouth that got him beaten up more times than he could count. 

He felt someone pet his hair. And a growl ripped from his chest. 

"Oo a feisty one." An entertained voice was heard. 

"Cut it out, Gladio." The voice closest to him said. 

Prompto poked his eyes out from his folded arms. 

He looked up to find three men standing outside his cage. 

He was then bombarded by such a mouth watering scent! 

Tho, he pushed that aside...

'More damn Alphas.' Prompto sighed. 

"What's your name?" The dark haired Alpha asked. 

The Omega smirked.  
"Omega426." 

The Alphas rolled their eyes.   
"Your real name."

The Omega grunted.   
"Prompto." He mumbled. 

The dark haired Alpha nodded, testing the name on his lips. 

He started to pet Prompto on the head again. 

Prompto gulped. He usually hated all form of contact. But this, THIS felt good. 

This petting was nice. 

"Are you sure, Your Highness?" The Alpha with the glasses whispered, but Prompto heard. 

"Highness?" Prompto asked. Watching as the three Alphas before him froze up.

"So you must be Prince Noctis, right?" Prompto laughed.

Why the hell would the Prince be here in an Omega Market?

"Ignis." Noct growled to the other Alpha. 

"My apologies." He said, fixing his glasses. 

"Just Noct is fine." He still had a frown on his face. 

"Doesn't make any difference to me." Prompto shrugged. 

Noct paused, stood up and walked away. The two other Alphas followed. 

'Learn to keep your mouth shut.' The Omega sighed.

His thoughts were cut off when his cage door opened.   
"Omega426, get out." 

Prompto sighed, climbing out of the cage.  
"What did I do NOW?" He huffed.

"These Alphas have decided to buy your stupid ass." The guard hissed. 

Prompto looked to where the three Alphas stood. 

Noctis glared at the guard before turning back to the Omega.   
"Let's go home." He said gently. 

"Uh, yeah. Alright." Prompto tilted his head. No Alpha was ever nice to him. So why were these three?

As they walked to the car, Prompto couldn't help but think to himself

'They must want something. One Omega between three Alphas... maybe they just want an offspring. The Prince is getting to that age he'd want to start a family, to make the future heir.'

Prompto didn't realise the Alphas had stopped, until he ran into them.

"S-sorry." He stuttered, shifting his eyes to each of the Alphas, before he decided the ground below his feet was easier to look at. 

A soft hand found its way to his hair again, petting him gently. 

"It's alright, we're at the car. And you had a troubled look on your face." Noct said.

"Everything alright, Prom?" Gladio asked, his head slightly cocked.

The Omega nodded.  
"Fine." He forced a smile.   
"Just thinking about how good it feels to be out of there." He stretched. 

Noct nodded.   
"You'll be able to roam free when we get home." 

'Home'...that wasn't something Prompto was used to, but it made a warm feeling in his chest. 

Prompto was about to sit on the floor of the car when he noticed all Alpha eyes on him, making him nervous. 

“Why don’t you sit in the seat.” Gladio said, nodding his head to the seat next to Noct. 

The Omega looked to the seat too.   
Was this some kind of joke? 

Prompto frowned at them, not understanding.

Noct pulled him gently by the arm, pulling him onto the seat. 

“Its safer here.” Noct said, wrapping his arm around the Omega’s waist. 

The hum of the car and the safe smell of Alphas, made Prompto doze off, his head falling against Noct’s shoulder. 

He dreamt of a possible future. A future where he was never hurt, where he started to love life, even a glimpse of a small child running, passed the corner of his eye. 

He could express exactly who he was, and the Alphas still loved him.

...But who was he kidding, he’s going to be shipped away as soon as they find out what kind of Omega he really is. 

He was the worse kind, one who didn’t know how to submit, he hated taking orders from anyone. Especially Alphas. 

The whimpering he made in his sleep caught the attention of the Alphas. Noct gently nudged him awake.   
“C’mon, Prompto. Time to wake up, we’re nearly home.” 

“Home.” The Omega sighed dreamily. It was something he always wished for. 

A place to feel safe and raise pups.

“Why’d you decide to get an Omega?” Prompto asked. 

He wanted to know.. he NEEDED to know. He needed to know he wasn’t going to be abandoned. 

Noct studied the Omega’s face.   
Fear. Worry. And a slight hint of anger.

“Every Alpha wants an Omega. Someone who will rely of them. Someone they can take care of, and eventually someone they can Mate and reproduce with. And mostly, someone to love” Noct blushed. 

Prompto held back the smile. 

“But you’re the Prince, shouldn’t you have an assigned Omega?” Prompto asked.

Noct sighed but shook his head.  
“I did... it was arranged since we were born. But... she fell in love with a Female Alpha. And I fell in love with these two.” He smiled fondly at the two Alphas in the front seats. 

“And well, I begged my father to let us find our own Omega. We need someone who is going to fit in with us, not someone who is going to just roll over and submit just because I’m the Prince. So I’m glad we have you.” He mumbled that last part, but the Omega heard, even blushing.

“I thought my unwilling urge to submit and obey was just going to get me in trouble, like usual.” Promptly shrugged. 

Gladio turned to face them.  
“What happened when you refused?” He asked worriedly.

Prompto turned to his lap before looking up again.  
“They tried to beat the rouge out of me. Said having an Omega with such a sarcastic rotten mouth and submission issues will lead to an early grave, granted to me by my Alpha... if I ever got one. I’m sure the guards would have killed me soon if I couldn’t get sold.” Prompt sighed.

“How long were you there for?” Ignis dared to ask, gripping the steering wheel harder.

Prompto wasn’t sure, he lost track of days and nights after a while. And the constant travel could take weeks at a time. 

“I’m not too sure. A year and a half, maybe? Two years?” He thought hard. 

Noct tucked his head into the Omega’s neck.  
“We were going to give up. We were on our way home. We were out looking for our Omega, when we stopped to get food from a diner, and over heard people talking about an Illegal Omega Market. So we found it and... we found you.” 

Gladio smiled.  
“I’m glad we did.”

Noctis sighed.  
“Me too. And now that we know about the Omega Market, when we get back home, I’m going to tell Father and have it shut down.“

“Thank you.” Prompto said with tears in his eyes. 

Prompto rested his head back on Noct’s shoulder, sighing happily.

Maybe he could believe these Alphas. Maybe he could finally put his trust in people.


End file.
